


Back to Earth

by trickystumph



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Musician!Patrick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Slow Burn, Smut, also i cant tag for shit whoops, im sorry, like reallyyy slow, pete is dumb, the world is dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickystumph/pseuds/trickystumph
Summary: The Earth is dying. People ignored it for years and years until it was too late, and there was no turning back. In the middle of all this is a man named Patrick Stump, aspiring musician in a world of people who couldn't care less. In a last ditch attempt to salvage what life he has left, he decides to join a portion of the population in a journey to outer space, to a life among the stars. What he doesn't realize is that he's about to be catapulted on a journey much larger than he anticipated, meeting all types of new people and opportunities. And some not so good situations. With all the confidence of a man who knows nothing, Patrick will walk head first, eyes closed and heart open into what he thought he wanted, and what he really does.





	Back to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, its been a real long time since I wrote something that I actually ended up publishing. It's a little weird to get back into it but now is better than never, right? I've been working on writing this for quite a bit but I still cannot guarantee a proper upload schedule so I am apologizing in advance for my complete lack of structure, my life is a mess. 
> 
> I am also warning you now, since I haven't written in a little bit, this probably isn't top quality. Sorry bout that, I'll get better, I promise.
> 
> fic title based off the Steve Aoki song of the same name (it features Fall Out Boy in it, highly recommend!)
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!

_It was just the beginning. I never knew I wouldn’t ever leave. Never knew that I wouldn’t want to._

 

~

 

“Come on Patrick, we gotta be there in 10 minutes and you haven’t even finished shaving!”

 

“Shut your ass Trohman you literally _just_ finished packing, I think I’m fine.” Patrick loved Joe, he really did, but sometimes he would much rather strangle him than hear him complain. All Joe ever did was complain. Especially about Patrick. If it was up to him, Patrick would’ve programmed the ability to complain out of him long ago.

 

“I’m just trying to make sure you’re ready on time. This is a big deal.”

 

Although Patrick rolled his eyes, Joe was right, it really _was_ a big deal. It was the biggest thing Patrick had ever done in his entire life. Yet no matter how excited he may be, it also frightened him. He was leaving everything behind in the hopes that life elsewhere would preserve him. That life among the stars would save him from the decaying remains of the world because truth is, the world is dying. It had been for a long time but now that the point of no return had passed, the destruction had spread rapidly. Progress had been made all too late and now the only solution was to run. And to where exactly? Well the stars of course. So that’s where Patrick was headed, and he was damn lucky to be one of the first to go because spots were not easy to get.

 

Yet despite all this hope, Patrick was still utterly terrified. Terrified that something bad would happen. Maybe life in space was not all that they claimed, maybe they’d get stranded amongst the stars doomed to a pitiful death, maybemaybe _maybe_.   

 

But as Patrick grabbed his stuff and ushered Joe outside with him he decided the happy look on Joe’s face was more important than letting his stressed brain take over. He just had to keep reminding himself that this would be worth it.

 

_“This is the best thing for you, Patrick. Please go. For me.”_

 

That was all he had to remember.

 

~

 

Patrick awoke feeling groggy with the headache of the century and with his neck feeling so stiff bamboo would probably be more pliable. Stupid fucking space travel. He didn’t seem to be the only one being adversely affected by this if the uneasy looks on other people’s faces were anything to go by. Well except for Joe. He seemed to be having the time of his life and was thrilled to see that Patrick was finally awake.

 

“Patrick! You’re finally awake!” Joe yelled. “And thank god for that because I was starting to get bored.”

 

“Jesus fuck, Trohman! Could you not yell so goddamn loud I’m not an elderly woman, I can hear you just fine. And yeah, sure, you were so bored because you’re totally not a robot who can just play video games within your mind.”

 

”Yeah, you’re right, I _definitely_ wish you were still sleeping now. Always forget how much of a grumpy asshole you are when you wake up.” Patrick glared. Guess he’d just have to program out Joe’s whole personality.

 

“Whatever, fuck you. I knew I should’ve just left you at home. Or even better, never accepted you at all. Should’ve listened to dad when he told me that androids are useless and that I wouldn’t need you an-”

 

“Okay, I think that is quite enough.” Joe cut in. “You hate me, we’re understood.”

 

“Oh don’t give me that crap now, you know I would die without you.” Patrick said, possibly regretting his word choice as Joe began to grin.

 

“Would die without me, eh?” Joe said mockingly. “Definitely keeping that one in mind for the next time you threaten to kill me.” Patrick, who seemed to have contracted the most serious case of RBF, sighed and shook his head. He really would die without Joe though, Joe was his best friend and the reason that he didn’t forget to do half the things that he needed to do. Patrick had been diagnosed with ADHD when he was a kid and had struggled with it all of his life. He had tried meds at one point but they just didn’t work for him so he lived his way through it until he got Joe. Joe helped Patrick remember things he needed to do or important events like birthdays and homework for when he was in school. He also helped him focus on things and when he got too hyper focused on projects, Joe reminded him to go to sleep at a reasonable hour. Speaking of which, Patrick wondered how much longer they had on this flight so he knew how much longer he had to attempt to sleep (and hopefully fall asleep).   

 

“Hey Joe? How much longer do we have on this flight?” Joe thought for a moment and then said, “About 12 hours, 16 minutes, and 47 seconds.” Man he loved that Joe could just find and give information like that, it made his life so much easier. One more reason in a very, _very_ short list to keep him around. And although he didn’t like how long that meant he had to be sitting here, he decided there was at least plenty of time to try and sleep.

 

“Thanks Joe.” He was about to lean back and go to sleep when he had an idea. “Wait, Joe, can you access my music files?”

 

“Of course Patrick, _anything_ for my master” Joe said, accompanied with a half bow which was as much as he could manage from his seat. Patrick rolled his eyes at Joe, ever the sarcastic bastard. “Oh stop it now, just play something.”

 

After yelling at Joe for playing 22 by Taylor Swift (Joe claimed that Patrick said he _could_  play anything) Patrick was soon falling asleep to the sound of Elvis Costello flooding his mind.

 

~

 

_Patrick picked up the guitar. It was a Gretsch, a model whose number he couldn’t quite remember but one he had wanted for years. And now he finally had it, custom color too._

 

_The body was solid white with lines of different colors stretching up and across, side to side. It was truly the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen._

 

_“Oh now, don’t break that Patrick. Me and your dad paid a lot for it.”_

 

_Musical instruments were hard to come by nowadays, no one paid attention to music anymore. It was a thing of the past, there were more ‘important’ things for the world to worry about. But not for Patrick, he loved it and constantly begged_ _his mom and dad for a guitar._

 

_Despite all this, Patrick rolled his eyes but smiled, “Yes mom, I know. Thank you.”_

 

_The guitar sat heavy in his lap as he toyed with the tuning pegs. He twisted and turned them till it was just perfect. It had to be tuned just right, it had to sound perfect for his mom._

 

_Patrick strummed lightly and decided that was as perfect as it was going to get. Now he was ready. He glanced up at his mom and she nodded. “Go ahead, I’m ready.”_

 

_He strummed and sang along to the tune of You Are My Sunshine as she beamed at him. He was gonna go far one day. She just knew it._

 

~

 

_Jolt. Rumble. Thud._

 

Patrick jerked awake, dreamy content traded for startled shock. He looked over to Joe who seemed to be ‘sleeping’. Of fucking course. The one time he really needed Joe for comfort he had to be charging his batteries. Fucker probably didn’t even need that much charge. Not that him being awake would’ve provided him much comfort seeing as Joe probably would’ve just made fun of him the whole time. You know maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing he was asleep.

 

_Another jolt accompanied by a thud._

 

Yeah, no, nevermind. Patrick would much rather have taken the jeering from Joe over the almost dead silence. Most others that he could see from his compartment seemed to be sleeping and he cursed himself for being such a light sleeper.

 

He was about to go get up and try to investigate, well okay, _prepare_ himself to get up and investigate when he heard over the intercom _“Ignore the disruptions, we are heading into a bit of a rough zone. We should be out of it soon and be at the destination in about 30 minutes.”_ Oh _thank god_. Patrick was not sure how much worrying he could handle. He never thought in all his 21 years of life that his last breath would be in the middle of space. Well, okay, maybe he had freaked out about the possibility before but he really would’ve at least liked to get to the station before he died.

 

And if the station was anything how they said it was, Patrick is not sure he would really mind dying there that much. _Better than rotting on Earth I guess._

 

The station though, it was huge. Big enough to accommodate 500,000 people. And in perspective of the world’s population it doesn’t seem like much but this was the first out of many that would be opening soon. Once news of no return from global warming got out, NASA got to work on alternative lifestyles, this station (and its twins) had been one out of many ideas they put out, except this one didn’t fail. Soon pictures of it were out, dates of ticket sales were released, and the people went mad. Patrick had connections with a NASA employee, Andy Hurley. Astronaut by day and drummer by night, they met at an odd bar, had been dragged there by their friends, and after talking for a bit, they became almost immediate best friends. Once news of the ticket sales were out, Andy immediately hooked Patrick (and Joe, since apparently androids count as a person even though they’re _metal and wires_ ) up with a sweet deal. Patrick was elated and told Andy as much to which Andy responded _“Good because you haven’t gotten rid of me just yet.”_ Turns out Andy was going to the station too, had been sent to monitor the mechanics, make sure nothing broke and that nobody died. Easy enough. Kinda.

 

He was excited to hear this though, and now that Patrick had remembered, he was just a bit more excited to get there. The rumbling had since stopped but Patrick still wished he had his music. Back on Earth nobody listened to music anymore, were too busy worrying about their impending doom to actually live a little. Andy was the only one he knew who still listened, still played, and was the only one (besides his parents and Joe) who supported his want to be a musician. Patrick thought about the opportunities he might gain at the station. He always dreamed of reviving music, maybe this was it.

 

As he daydreamed, they approached the station. Seeing the excitement from others, Patrick looked out his window. The station was even prettier than the pictures suggested. As they settled into the dock, Patrick looked on in complete awe.

 

_We have arrived at the destination. If everyone could please stay seated that would be wonderful. An attendant will be by soon to release you from your compartments._

 

Patrick shook Joe awake and told him the news. He didn’t seem as excited as Patrick but he didn’t care, all he wanted was to be inside.

 

After what seemed like hours ( _“It’s literally been ten minutes Patrick.”_ ) they got off the ship and were lead into the station. Patrick just about died. The ceilings were high and curved just right (“ _Perfect for acoustics!” “Ohmygod shut up”_ ) and the floors were shiny white. He rushed up to the check in desk where an already overwhelmed looking woman sat.

 

“Name? Uh, _sir_ , do you have a name?” She asked, tone impatient.

 

Finally registering the words, Patrick responded, “Oh! Yes, my name is Patrick Stump.”

 

The woman nodded and typed something into the computer. A few seconds later she handed him what looked like a key card with a number on it and a map of the station. “A guide will be with you shortly to show you to your room. Hope you enjoy your new life on New Terra Station.” She didn’t sound like she meant it.

 

Walking away from the desk, Patrick decided to wait close by so that their guide could see them. Soon enough a uniformed man walked up to Patrick.

 

“Uh, Patrick Stump is it?” Patrick nodded and shook his hand when he extended it. “Ah, nice to meet you, I’m William and I’ll be showing you to your room. And who might this be next to you?”

 

“Oh, this is Joe. He’s my helper android.”

 

“Right, well let’s get moving shall we? I’m sure you’re excited to see what the station has to offer.” William said as he gestured to the great expanse of what Patrick assumed was the main room of the station. He was already so excited and he hadn’t even seen the whole station yet.

 

~

 

In no time they arrived at the double doors next to the sign that read _room 1313_ . He clicked the button and the doors opened revealing a personal elevator that would bring him up to his room. Patrick grinned. _Fancy._

 

William waved a farewell to him and Joe after handing him a card that had the help desks number written neatly on it (and his written sloppily under it) and wished him a good luck.

 

After William had left, Patrick eagerly hopped into the elevator and dragged Joe along with him. He was thrumming with excitement, felt like he was about to burst, explode like a dying star but end up a supernova instead of a black hole. Everything was starting to feel so real and he was stuck not knowing whether to cry or to smile.

 

Soon the doors opened and the decision was made, a mix of crying and happiness. Pure joy in the form of small tears spread across Patrick’s face as he ran into the room. He was immediately struck by the view from the large window straight across from the entrance. It was beautiful, the whole galaxy on display for contemplation and inspiration. Even Joe seemed to be enjoying it, a sarcastic remark yet to leave his lips.      

 

“Isn’t it beautiful, Joe?” Patrick whispered, feeling as if talking any louder would disrupt the atmosphere and set everything off balance.

 

“It really is so.” Patrick continued to look around, eyes darting around not knowing where to go first. He wanted to go everywhere, look at everything, touch and feel for himself. Confirm that his surroundings were real.

 

Sensing his distress, Joe said, “Hey Patrick, that was a long trip, you should probably get some rest and explore more tomorrow.” Patrick groaned but he knew that Joe was right, under all his excitement he felt like someone had hit him over the head with a brick and his headache was persistent as ever.

 

As Patrick settled into the bed in the room he had claimed, he thought about all the new opportunities finally open to him. He had never felt this good, this happy in his life. His future was at its brightest, he was not going to let it fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't too bad, was it? Please let me know in the comments what you think/any suggestions you have for me! I will take any and all constructive criticism, don't be afraid to let me know what I should improve
> 
> You can also talk to me on my [ tumblr](https://triickystumph.tumblr.com/) . I barely use it but now that I'm writing again I may start to be more active
> 
> Also, fun fact: that guitar mentioned in Patrick's dream actually exists! I believe Patrick has only ever used it a couple times (only once that I have proof of) but it's one of my favorite versions of the stumpomatic. And to make things even better, Pete has a matching bass to that guitar


End file.
